Rozrezard
"If you thought the Motron's warmounts were bad.. Wait until you see what they use instead of wolves.. Rolling balls of death!" *Sounds of metal grinding growing in the distance, the look out looks through binoculars from atop the stopped APC,* "Uh.. Lieutenant.. We got company." "What is it, private?" "Uh.. giant tumbleweeds.. Lots of them." *The sound of metal grinding turns to screams of metal and men as a couple dozen rolling forms overrun the Coalition convoy, spinning and shredding armour like tissue paper, some unfurling exposing teeth and spines, climbing onto taller vehicles to rip and impale those trying to escape.* *Hours later a Coalition scout party surveys the location of the lost convoy, seeing nothing but piles of rent metal and body parts with dozens of tracks that look like a large grinder made them.* "What in the Emperor's grace makes tracks like these?" *Screaming from behind the crouching trooper as he turns to see what was originally a tumbleweed spinning towards him with sharp edges shining as dirt and blood fly off them.* Rozrezard Clan Motron was impressed with the Trogladilium's mobility once rolled into a ball, and the destruction it could bring, but lacked the facilities to build the large warmount and resources for its specialized systems. Also when not rolled up, it didn't fit their style. While the clan has managed to acquire a couple for heavy assault purposes, and have been used in their form of roller derby with war mounts as obstacles, Clan Motron needed something they could produce on their own. Description The Rozrezard looks like a near skeletal combination of a giant rat and lizard with several spines similar to the Monst-Rex, with all edges gleaming with sharp blades. The spindly legs are built like lizards common to desert areas, but able to keep the body off the ground, and move at surprising speeds, with a body more like a rat with surprising flexibility, with four spines that stick out to the sides from the mid point of the back. Along the back, starting from the wide, somewhat flattened rat-like head with wide mouth, and running down the back to the tip of the tail is a line of short, but strong saw-like blades. These blades also line the edges of the spines and legs. The Rozrezard is able to roll into a ball, with the tail hooking just under the chin, the legs and spines forming the sides and linking to the tail, creating a spherical framework, with sharp blades lining the outer surfaces. Concealed casters along the legs, back, tail and spines aid in the Rozrezard's ability to roll. Between the legs, tail and neck a metal mesh can be extended which helps keep debris from getting jammed inside, and when leaping extends the distance covered as it can glide, which is particularly useful for jumping off cliffs before rolling into a ball and shredding anything below. The feet and spines are equipped with magnetic and adhesive pads to allow the Rozrezard to hitch a ride on larger warmounts or transports for long hauls, or to cling to large vehicles as it chews and stabs with the spines. Armed primarily with just its fangs, claws and spines and its body blades as it rams vehicles, which is its primary method of attack. Some have been upgraded with two deployable gyro-stabilized lasers that can be fired while in ball mode, and others with a special magnetic grapple to allow it to hug to the side of a warmount while in ball mode and spin with a magnetic cushion between the two. This allows the larger warmount to use the Rozrezard as an additional melee weapon and form of defense before it detaches to engage in combat itself. Pets Rozrezards are Clan Motron's alternatives to Shemarrian wolves, used in the same manner and also allowed to roam areas in packs, picking off intruders as they roll around the roads and paths. A group of Rozrezards are sometimes used to clear paths through light forests and underbrush as their spinning bodies shred the vegetation allowing larger warmounts to follow with less obstacles slowing them. They can also be used in digging trenches and similar fortifications as their spinning can kick up a lot of dirt and gravel. A favoured ambush tactic is for a small pack to dig in lose dirt, hiding under a light layer before bursting out at the approach of a target. Abilities Climbing The Rozrezard is an excellent leaper and climber. Able to leap 20 feet across or high from a standing position, at speeds greater than 65 mph can leap an incredible 90 feet across and 30 feet high, usually done after rolling. Can climb with a proficiency of 75% Sensors Spherical Vision Although the Rozrezard has two primary, large eyes, which close while it is rolling, the limbs, back, stomach and tail have several concealed, armoured cameras that allow it to see in all directions, making it virtually impossible to sneak up on the Rozrezard. This also provides the Rozrezard the ability to notice many details especially within 100 feet, giving it a +4 bonus to visual Perception checks. Special Systems Molecular Adhesion & Magnetic Pads Special sections of the skin on the feet allow for sticking to various surfaces. Besides allowing the cyborg to climb like a gecko, on virtually any surface. Especially useful for climbing on large vehicles or creatures to allow it to bite and stab with its spines. Retractable Stability Pads First used on the Monst-Crane, the Rozrezard has an improved version built into its feet that allows it to traverse mud, swamps, sand and deep snow quickly. Instead of the discs, like the Monst-Crane, webbing and extra 'toes' deploy and spread the weight of the Rozrezard, allowing it to travel at 70 mph over such terrains. Roller System This allows the Rozrezard to roll into a ball, deploying casters along the back, legs, tail and spines to allow it to roll about. A mesh deploys from the legs and torso that helps keep debris from getting snagged between the legs, spines and tail. This also allows the Rozrezard to carry up to 400 lbs, filling an area bout 4.5 ft spherical area. The pads on the feet and a few on the stomach help secure anything within this area, but not recommended for any living creatures due to the spinning causing anything carried to suffer from severe nausea and disorientation. The Rozrezard can switch from normal walking like a lizard to a ball incredibly quickly that it can easily roll, unfurl and bite and stab with its spines then leap off and roll away again. Unroll and rolling can be done as part of an attack (unroll and make a single melee attack, or attack then roll up as part of the same action). Camouflage Skin The scales of the Rozrezard can shift colours to allow it to blend into its environment, which they use for ambushes. Camouflage skill 60%, a colour change can take place in 1d6 melees. Weapons Systems Vibroclaws (4) The feet are fitted with vibroclaws, excellent for tearing rock, metal and flesh alike. Bite The wide mouth is designed for biting and tearing armour plating. Spines (4) Four wicked spines, similar to those of the Monst-Rex, protrude from the Rozrezard's sides. These spines add stability while rolling and for climbing. Shredder Ball While rolled up into a ball, the Rozrezard uses its whole body and the blades that line it to shred anything it comes into contact with. Note: Against organic targets, the wounds inflicted by this attack are horrendous and difficult to heal, bleed profusely and are incredibly painful. Target suffers -2 to attack, dodge and initiative due to the pain. If the wounded target moves at full speed, or performs strenuous actions (makes more than 2 melee attacks) suffers 1d4 points of damage from loss of blood, until bandaged or healed. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic dog-like AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Typically has the following: Language: Can understand 22 different languages The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Rozrezard intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits) Combat Rozrezards are aggressive melee combatants, making extensive use of pack hit and run tactics, moving in, biting, slicing and shredding then moving out and swarming again. Limb Blades 1d6 MD to anyone striking the Rozrezard with unarmed melee strikes (punches, kicks, claws, etc), and 3d4 MD to anyone grabbing, holding and entangling the Rozrezard per melee. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Rozrezard an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. Rozrezards are programmed to act similar to the Wolves, only they combine incredible aggression once in combat and incredible patience while waiting for prey. They enjoy laying in the sun when not searching for enemies, or rolling about dirt roads and creating new paths in the wilderness. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience, and NEW BUILT EShemar constructs are immune to this) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Options Deployable Gyro-Stabilized Lasers Mounted to the belly of the Rozrezard is a pair of multi-jointed arms with a short ranged laser mounted to them. These can fire in virtually any direction. While rolled into a ball, the Rozrezard doesn't deploy the mesh to keep debris out, and removes the ability to carry cargo, but can use these lasers while rolling, able to fire in any direction, with the lasers tucked safely within the ball as it rolls about. Penalties If the Rozrezard is rolling through any terrain other than relatively flat and clear (grass lands are fine), the Rozrezard is limited to speeds of only 120 mph while rolling to use the lasers. When the lasers are not used, the mesh can be deployed (which take an action to deploy or retract) and full speed can be resumed. Magnetic Grapple Mounted on the belly is a low profile pod that deploys a receiver pod onto a surface, usually the side of a vehicle or larger war mount, that secures itself via molecular adhesion and magnetic pads. The two pods are linked by a powerful magnetic field that keeps the Rozard at a fixed distance from the attached surface, with three inches of space. This allows the Rozrezard to be used as a melee weapon on the larger war mount in rams or anything striking the war mount. The magnetic field will keep the Rozrezard while in ball mode from touching the attached war mount except from a force of a collision greater than 300 mph. The attached war mount can use the Rozrezard's Shredder Ball attack as bonus damage for a melee attack (if the Rozrezard is attached to a limb) or as a means of defense when several are attached against melee strikes or grapples from others. Chromed The Rozrezard is covered in laser resistant armour. Removes the Camouflage skin, but gains +15% MDC to all locations, increase weight 10%, and lasers deal only 50%. Laser Eyes (2) Standard robotic eye lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal. Smog Dispenser The Rozrezard can spew a dense, choking, corrosive vapor from two tail-pipe like pods added to its rear hips, to inconvenience pursuers and cover its retreat. * Range: Each blast covers a 100 ft area. * Damage: Anyone caught in the cloud of thick, obscuring smoke is unable to see, except with thermal optics. Inhaling, or exposure through unprotected soft tissues like the eyes, the vapor does 1d6 SDC/Hit Points per melee of exposure, and victims are -4 to dodge, strike, and parry, even for 1d4 melees after being removed from the cloud. Smoke persists for 1d4+3 melee rounds. * Rate of Fire: ECHH * Payload: Has enough smoke-matrix for 12 clouds. Regenerates them at a rate of 1 every six hours(1 hour if fed petrochemicals). Flame Thrower The mouth can be equipped with a flame thrower for burning out the inside of a vehicle. Damage * Gasoline/Alcohol 1d4x10 SDC * Napalm 1d6x10 SDC, plus does 5d6 SDC per melee for 1d4 minutes * MD Fluid 1d4 MD per blast, 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 minutes * Incendi-Gel 2d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes * WI Napalm-P 3d6 MD per blast, 1d4x10+10 MD per concentrated burst (counts as two attacks). 2d6 MD per melee for 1d4 minutes. Note: The flamethrower can also be used to cover an area with fluid: up to 10 ft per attack used. Used with Super-Napalm, this does 1d4 MD, Incendi-Gel does 1d6 MD, and with Napalm-P, this does 2d6 MD. Payload * Gasoline/Alcohol 20 blasts * Napalm 60 blasts * MD Fluid 100 blasts * Incendi-Gel 120 blasts * WI Napalm-P 200 blasts per tank (much more concentrated than the regular gasoline/alcohol). Category:Rozrezard Category:Clan Motron Category:E-nimal Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Enimal